Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network
The website of ZTV 33 said that it is one of the newest and fastest-rising Philippine Interactive UHF TV stations with worldwide reach. The station strives to deliver interactive and innovative programs that is news and public affairs, public service programs, children shows and entertainment shows to delight and make an informed and inspired audience, from the Filipino families to MTV-generation youth and to the Global Filipinos which aims to deliver more quality programs for ZTV 33 viewers. ZTV 33's commitment to broadcasting excellence, integrity and accuracy is carried consistently across all the station's programs. ZTV 33, the interactive station is comprised to the home of the popular and award-winning entertainment shows for ZTV Entertainment TV Division such as the variety show, Gimme A Break, hosted by Gus Aldeguer which airs from Thursdays at 9:00 to 10:00pm and features performances every week and their interview, JMNTC's New Generation, the youth-oriented talent and variety show hosted by Direk Noel and Cast of New Generation which airs from Saturdays at 4:30 to 5:30pm and engaged in discovering and casting talents for print ads, TV commercials, image models, radio guestings, TV series and sitcoms, movie, stage actors and actresses, singers and dancers with the audition and workshops for talented kids who wants to enter the entertainment industry and The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience, the musical variety show airs from Wednesdays at 8:00 to 9:00pm which features the Buddy's musical performances night at the bar of entertainment. ZTV 33 also features Chito Alcid Talk Show, a showbiz-oriented show hosted by Chito Alcid which airs from Mondays at 9:00 to 10:00pm and Saturdays at 3:30 to 4:30pm and features the showbiz interview about Foreign and Pinoy entertainment scene with their television and movie idols and our favorite stars are the limelight, The BOSS, the Conjuor, the magic talent talk show hosted by Rannie Raymundo airs from Tuesdays at 9:00 to 10:00pm and the comedy talk show Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred airs Fridays at 9:00 to 10:00pm which features a zany look at the raging of the day and the trio interview on their own inimitable way, hosted by comedian Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli. The station also has ZTV News and Public Affairs: Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Mondays to Fridays 5:00 to 8:00am, the daily morning program anchored by veteran anchor Justo C. Justo, female news anchors Gemma Cruz Araneta and DZJV broadcast journalist Jun Obrero, Balita sa Tanghali, Mondays to Fridays 11:30am to 12:00nn, anchored by Jaime Fabregas, Hourly ZTV NewsBreak, anchored by Hannah Cabanban (10:00am, 11:00am, 1:00pm, 4:00pm and 5:00pm on Daily and 8:00pm, 9:00pm and 10:00pm on Weeknights), Madam Rosa Live, Mondays to Fridays 3:00 to 3:30pm, a unique teleradyo experience complete with video of the latest news and entertaining segments and the longest-running flagship news program, Balita Ngayon, Mondays to Fridays 6:00 to 7:00pm, anchored by ZTV News and Public Affairs Head Tony Israel and Gemma Cruz Araneta. It also has ZTV Interactive News, ZTV’s late-night filipino news program from 11:00-11:30pm, anchored by Chichi Fajardo Robles and Jun Obrero. Other public affairs programs under the ZTV News and Public Affairs Department of ZOE Broadcasting Network are: On Scene, the investigative news and public service program anchored by Len Manlapaz and Justo C. Justo airs from Mondays to Fridays at 5:30 to 6:00pm, Usapang Legal with Willie, the legal talk show hosted by Willie Espiritu airs from Thursdays at 11:30pm to 12:30am and the legal problems are the discuss and menu from intensitive degistion, Talk to Harry hosted by Harry Tambuatco which airs from Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 to 5:00pm and talks about his political platform and his views and opinions regarding the Country's most talked about issues, Only Gemma!, the weekly travel show hosted by Gemma Cruz Araneta airs from Mondays at 8:00 to 9:00pm, Doc Willie and Liza, the medical program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong which airs from Mondays to Fridays at 8:30 to 9:30am and features medical assistance and consultation with guest volunteer-doctors and specialists by those who are seeking medical help at home, Juan on Juan, the live television talk show hosted by John D. Borra which airs from Mondays at 10:00 to 11:00pm and seeks to provide the ordinary, but otherwise intelligent and well-meaning individual with an opportunity to offer his or her insights regarding real-life concerns. This show is neither for the influential nor the powerful. Rather, it’s for every Juan, Interactive Health, the medical program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz airs from Saturdays at 8:00 to 8:30pm and where viewers can ask any question live on the air we are averaging 55 callers/texters per week with a wide range of complaints and problems. There are so many things doctors can do to help our confused patients and Heartbeat Live, the public affairs program hosted by Rey Orosa whick airs from Mondays at 11:30pm to 12:30am and which provides differing views on topics of national interest so the public may be better informed on the issues. In its wikipedia entry it said: it became famous after exposing a police rubout on November 7, 2009 when it became the only media company to cover a police rubout incident right in front of its broadcast building. ZTV 33's footage became a vital evidence for a case filed on the Philippines' Commission on Human Rights. Realtime Information is here — with OB Van Radio Booth! The latest breakthrough from ZTV 33, the ZTV Radio OB Van Studio. Broadcast emanates from where the OB Van Radio is located. It’s first assignment is to cover the hottest national issue, the impeachment trial of the Supreme Court Chief Justice. ZTV OB Van Radio Booth is Philippines' First, Stuns Mediamen Taking its first rolls on metro streets, ZTV 33’s Radio OB Van Booth was spotted airing the live coverages of the country’s two biggest events this January 3, 2011, giving spectators and mediamen a sheer surprise.